Computer Wizz
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: Maggie asked a bright girl she knows to help break the past word that on the disk before she goes into witness protection program


**TITLE: Computer wizz**

**AUTHOR: Alimoo1971**

**RATING:**

**SPOILERS: one more day**

**CATEGORY:**

**PAIRINGS: Maggie/PJ**

**SUMMARY: Maggie asked a bright girl she knows to help ****break**** the past word that on the disk before she goes into ****witness**** protection program**

**ARCHIVE: Fanficion**

**DISCLAIMER: Ok, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest. **

**FEED BACK: Yes Please **

**NOTES: I was thinking about this story, so I decided to write it.**

**SONGS:**

Maggie spent two nights trying to break the password with no such luck. Since she didn't want to risk making a phone call from the station phone. She left the station and dove around making sure she wasn't followed the stop outside of a phone box where the light wasn't working. She got out of her car and walk over and into the phone box to make a call while looking around

"Hey it Maggie doyle...i need your help... it will be dangerst...i got a disk, it got a password. Do you think you might be able to help... yes it is important... ok where shall I meet you... ok ten minutes... thanks" then she hung up.

She returned to her car and drove to the meeting place. When she arrived, she notice garage door open so she drove in and the door closed behind her. She got out of her car when she saw a torch light and foot steps

"Over here" Maggie walk towards the voice.

"Gail"

"Maggie, got the disk" Maggie showed Gail the disk

"come with me" Maggie walk next to Gail

"I heard that your leaving for the witness protection program, is that hunk of yours going with you"

"Yes even though I try to talk him out of it"

"He loves you and would do anything for you"

"I know but he loves his job"

"And you, he chose you over his job, that is what I call love"

"I know but when we do it would be a new beginning, new friends, everything"

"But at least you will have each other"

"that true"

When Gail stop at a door she opened it after putting in a code and her thumb print, they heard the door open. They walk into a semi lit room where Gail press a button to close the door behind her. They walk over to a large desk where there are monitors and desktop computers, hard drives and other computer software. Gail sat down

"Disk" Maggie pass her the disk she put it in the desktop then press couple of keys.

"sit down, this might take a while" Maggie brought a chair over and sat down. Gail started doing some typing for couple of minutes

"It a nine digit code"

"Are you sure"

"Yep, now let my program do it thing" then she press enter then they could see on another monitor as different numbers and letters popping up till it was done then it radem slowly check for each pass word then it get removed from the list.

"How long do you think it might take"

"hours, if you like, you can leave it with me, I'll call soon as I'm in"

"I can give you till eight in the morning"

"No problems" they stood up and walked to the door when the computer beep

"what was that" Maggie ask

"We in" they return to the computer and sat down.

"Let see who on the naughty list" Gail did some typing the files pop up. Gail open the first one and they read what on it

"wow, ten names and ranks from westen australia" Gail said

Click on to Victoria" Gail click on to the file that said Victoria

"Oh my… I recognized a couple of these names" Maggie said

"Hey he prison officer, I remember him being in the paper a couple months ago, he was investigated for smuggling drugs into the prison but there was no evidence or proof till now" Gail said

"Now you know who on the list" Gail did some typing and remove the disk and pass it back to Maggie

"you remember the password"

"Yes, Thank you Gail"

"you to Maggie" they stood up and walked to the door.

"I will. see you at the party tomorrow night"

"I'll be there"

When Maggie was in her car she left to return to the police station while Gail return back to her computer and look at the list of names.

The next afternoon Gail saw a name on the list "Oh no" She did some more checking out and printed out the important bits.

then she grab what she needed and left to look for Maggie. She saw her in the police car so she follow from a distant to an abandoned building. Gail park her car then walk quickly as she could till she worked her way into the building where she saw Maggie, so she managed to get closer when she heard gun shot and Maggie went down.

Gail was shocked with what she saw, so she got her cell phone and called the imperial where she knew where the farewell party was being held and she looked over to where Maggie is. Maggie saw Gail and notice she was on her cell phone so she knows that Gail calling for help so she needed to buy some time till help comes.

"Hello Chris Riley speaking"

"Chris Get the police at the old mill on devon road, Maggie been shot"

"what who is this"

"Chris, just do it" then there was another shot

"Tell them to hurry" then she hung up.

She was shocked when she saw who it was that step ford talking to Maggie who saw Gail stepping out from her hiding spot.

Back at the pub, Chris walked over to where Tom is "Tom" he turned to her

"Chris what is it"

"I received a strange phone call from a women she said to get police to the old rail station on Devon road and Maggie been shot"

"what" Tom and couple others heard what Chris said

"Are you sure it no a hokes"

"I heard gunshot in the back round and she was whispering, she must of seen the shooter"

"Thanks Chris"

"tom where PJ and Mick?"

"If you see them"

"I'll tell them"

"thanks" then Tom got his team together plus the detective and Pat and they headed out the door. Everyone else was wonder what was going on

He raised his gun and pointed at Maggie chest "Maggie i told you to let it go, i'm sorry I have no choice"

"Your in on it, aren't you Mick" She said as she slowly sat up using her good arm since she was shot in the right shoulder.

"Yes, I needed the money"

"Why, look at what it did to Robbie"

"it was his own fault for start taking them"

"you don't care about what the drugs doing to our own family or anyone else's. you should be ashamed of yourself. What are you going to do when you kill me"

"It all been plan, in ten minutes PJ will walk in here and find you dead, as for this gun, it his" Maggie notice he was wearing a glove on his right hand

"You setting him up" Maggie said in shocked

"Yes i am, he has been a thorn in the people who i work for side, so i'm killing two birds with one stone and this disk you try to access, i swap it with another one, if and when they open it, all there would abe a message saying better luck next time on it" He show Maggie the disk and he broke it up and toss it into a dirty puddle.

"Did you burn my house down"

"No but i got an expert to do it"

"Who is it"

"It doesn't matter, shame that you manage to escape since PJ was in the house with you"

"Who was it"

"Jason Watts"

"the local electrician"

"Yes and since you going to die he also one of the drug dealers for mount Thomas. Now the experts can't try to find the password to get the information to shut them down"

"to late Mick, i got in i know the password" Mick was shocked but wondering if she is bluffing.

"no you don't"

"i saw the files, names of every dirty cop in the country including yours Mick."

"How did you break the code"

"I'm not going to tell you it over for you Maggie" Then he click his gun

"Hey" Gail called out getting his attention.

He turned around in shocked then he turned his gun to Gail and fired it at her. she was quick enough to get out of the way. Maggie quickly got her gun then got up and raised it.

"Mick" He turn to his sister raise his gun but Maggie fired one shot. Mick stop then he looked down at his stomach, he put his hand over the wound then he looked up to his sister in shock

"you shot me" then he collapsed onto the ground.

Gail ran over to where Maggie is who was crying as her legs gave way just as they heard the sirens. "I can't believe I killed my own brother"

"You had no choice Maggie. Kill or be killed"

"How did you know i was here"

"I followed you, i was going to warn you. I saw Mick name on the list with dozen of melbourne cops who on the take" Maggie shook her head

"Maggie I heard everything"

"Are you sure"

"Yes"

When the police arrived, so did PJ, he was calling out for Maggie

"Over here, we need an ambulance" Gail yell out. She turn when she saw them running over to where they are then stop when they saw Mick lying dead on the ground.

"Maggie" PJ said when he crouched down next to her then he saw who was there

"Gail"

"Hey"

"she saved my life, thank you Gail"

"Your welcome"

"Gail this detective would like to talk to you"

"what are his name"

"Detective Chandler"

"I know him" PJ said

"Ok, you better take care of her"

"I will" Gail stood up and walked over to where the detective is.

"I got some questions to ask you"

"don't worry i'll answer them. Sargent Croydon, you got to need a warrant for a man named Jason whatss"

"Why" The Detective asked.

"I know him Jason Watts he the electrician who does the police station and my place a few years ago, are you sure Gail"

"Yes, Think about this how did Maggie house burn down"

"electrical short in the fuse box" the detective said

"How do you think he got into the house to do it without braking in"

"mick" Tom said

"He does have a key to the house" Gail said

"Are you saying her try to kill Maggie in the house when it was on fire"

"Yes, think about it, if it wasn't for PJ being there, she would of died and the house that was renovated before she moved in shouldn't of gone up that fast"

"You should become a cop" Gail chuckled

"No thanks, here" she past the detetive a disk

"Here a copy of every dirty cop in Australia"

"Are you sure about what on here, how" Tom asked

"Maggie contacted me yesterday and asked if i could get in. it took an hour to break the password. What we saw on that disk would shocked you. I overheard Mick telling Maggie he swap the disks, but he destroyed it in front of Maggie"

"so we only got your and Maggie word" The detective said

"there one thing i learn few years ago and that is to have copies and a back up plan" she pulled out a mini tape recorder. she rewound it back and play it. both Tom and the detetive heard what Mick and Maggie said. she stop it and remove the cassette and pass it to him

"It got everything on here"

"thank you for this"

"Here is a list of crooked cops in Melbourne alone" she passed him a sheet of paper.

"What on that disk it would be the biggest scandals in history" Gail said

"How big" tom asked

"There over two hundred names" The detective and Tom was shocked

"with this information it would cause a large police scandle"

"Yes it will" Gail said

"You know cause of this and what you done, you might ended up on the list"

"witness protection programme"

"Yes"

"what will be my option"

"I don't know, i'll see what i can do"

"thanks" They turn to see Pat who showed up just as the ambulance showed up.

"Maggie" He said running over and crouch down next to her then saw Mick body, he cried

"Mick, what happened" Pat said raising his voice.

"Mick involve Pat, he was going to kill Maggie with my gun and frame me for it"

"Why"

"All cause of a disk dad, it got a list of name of dirty cops, date, names of there drug contacts, everything. Mick name was also on the list" Pat was shocked with the news

"I can't believe this first Robbie and now Mick all because of drugs" Pat said

"and money" Maggie said.

The paramedics took care of Maggie, PJ and Pat went with her to the hospital while the Detective made some calls.

"what a nightmare" Tom said

"Yes it is Maggie and her family have been through so much in the past nine months it would of been even harder on Maggie dad if it was Maggie that died and Mick got away with it"

"PJ he would find the true killer"

"He wouldn't have time Mick was going to kill him and make it look like a suicide"

"I'm please you were here then"

"Same here, the out come would of been a lot worse"

"i agree, now I remember you, you that computer wizz who broke into the bank system three years ago and transferred money from your dad account into yours" Tom said

"I was fourteen back then" Gail said smiling

"i hope you not still doing that" Gail laugh

"No i break into web sites and shut them down or send web links to the police experts that got child pono on it."

"so you're the one who send all the information to the Melbourne crime unit six months ago"

"guilty, but I was shocked to find out who was the members of the group"

"you and me both"

The next morning it was on the news about the wounding of maggie and the death of Mick. Plus the arrest of the known election and five others who are in Mount Thomas.

Three days later Maggie was released from the hospital and there was a farewell party for Maggie and PJ at the imperial since they were leaving after the party. Every one gave them a send off and wish them all the best. they got into the waiting car and watch them drive away.

Gail she did go into the witness protection program after someone try to kill her outside her place. but lucky for her security system her camera caught the man he shot her in the drive by. He was arrested and chance for the shooting and he was a wanted man from the police since his name was on the disk. It was big news around Australia about the police scandal with over two hundred cops that were named from the dish. The invention was going to take weeks.

Year later in different part of Australia a teenager walk up to a man "commander Thomas i'm seamen June McGinness" they saulted each other

"Seamen welcome aboard the HMAS ANZAC"

"thank you sir, i'm called MacGyver"

"MacGyver, why that name" lieutenant asked

"You never heard of the show called MacGyver sir"

"yes, are you bit like him"

"Medic, electrician, engineer, chief, helmen, computer wizz and I can fix things sir"

"I've read your profile, i'm impress" commander said

"thank you sir, i'm looking ford to learning more and my first deployment over to iran"

"That is good to know, lieutenant care to show MacGyver to her cabin"

"Yes sir" they walk up onto the ship

"what your first name sir"

"Lieutenant, lieutenant Mike flynn"

"mike Flynn, as in Mighty Mike flynn sir"

"That right and don't call me might mike, just lieutenant Flynn or sir" she thought about it till he stop at where the cabins are

"Here is your cabin"

"thank you sir"

"Welcome aboard" they sailuted each other then he was away

"sir" he stop and turn to her "how about mighty flynn… sir" she said smiling

"no" He turn around and walk away and she walk into her cabin.

In 2002 Tom walked out of his office when a man walked into the station "tom" he turned to the voice

"Pat it great to see you, what can i do for you" Tom said smiling

"Can we talk"

"sure come on through"

Pat walk into Tom office with Tom behind him closing the door. "what can i do for you" Pat smile as he pulled out two photos and show them to Tom.

One was wedding photo of PJ and Maggie wedding day "She looks like her mother on her wedding day" tom said

"Yes i know, she manages to contact me and i sent photos of her mum wedding dress"

"Shame you weren't there to give her away"

"I was, we met up in Cairns where they got married. We only had an hour together but it was worth every second of it"

"that great, i hope you or they don't get into trouble"

"Na, after the wedding they flew to perth and I flew back home"

"Ok how are they"

"Happy, but a shame that all there family and friends couldn't be there"

"that understanding who was beat man and bride maid"

"Nick and Zoe, they flew in from America for it"

"Ok" then he saw the second photo, it was a baby wrap up in blue blanket

"Is this"

"Yeah, that call him PJ Patrick Junior, he was born last month. I don't know where but from the envelope it was up in Darwin"

"At least they are happy" tom said

"Yes they are. I heard about what happened to Gail, I hope she is happy wherever she is"

"Same here, since it knock off time let go and celebrate both wedding and your grandson"

"Top shelf" tom laugh

"Why not"

The End


End file.
